Missed Having You Round
by bindobud
Summary: How does Gibbs feel when Tony put's himself in danger for the team? Gibbs/Tony, mostly fluff with only a hint of smut at the end. Enjoy!
1. Dreaming

Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to, I own nothing

**Tony POV**

Tony sat at his desk, thoroughly bored, clicking his pen and staring at the empty seat in the corner of the bullpen. Gibbs had been gone for 3 months, and he had found his concentration decreased dramatically when he thought of his boss. He thought of all that could have happened to him; hospitalization, plane crash, or worse - he had met someone. Slamming his pen down at the thought, Tony was about to check on Abby when the elevator doors dinged. He looked in that direction, hoping it was Ziva with a shotgun and an attitude, or anything that could get his mind off Gibbs. Instead, out walked the beautifully muscular subject of his daydreams.

Gibbs' skin was a more tanned and more luscious shade than Tony had ever remembered, and there was a trace of stubble on his chin that he would have just loved to feel against his own face. He ran up and hugged his boss, realizing at the last minute what he was doing, and regretted it until he felt the familiar hand smack the back of his head. He smiled, mind replaying all the times that had happened and all he had done to deserve them, pausing for a moment on the time he and Ziva were behind his desk while Tony's shirt was only half on. He recalled the jealous tone in Gibbs' voice as he told them off and how the smack on the head had been harder as if really punishing him for being so close with Ziva.

"What're you doing, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked as Tony pulled away.

"Sorry, boss, just missed having you round." Tony said quietly. He sighed, having almost forgotten the gravelly sound of Gibbs' voice.

Making a grunt that seemed to not be pleased or displeased, Gibbs stepped past Tony and announced that they had a new case. Ziva ran from the elevator in time to grab her bag and run straight back in again, heading for the van, but Tony couldn't be bothered asking where she had been. He was concentrating too hard on remembering as much as he could about that hug; the smell of coffee, the way Gibbs tensed and then relaxed as he fell into Tony's embrace, the feel of Gibbs' neck against his cheek - it was all too perfect.


	2. Distracting

A/N: Yes, I write short chapters. And I might just upload 2 chapters a week, I can only get to a computer at certain times, and that's a mondo bummer for me and you.

**Gibbs POV**

Heading from the van back into the building, Gibbs stopped for a second.

"Coming, boss?" Tony called.

"Just checking if I locked the van," Gibbs replied. "Be up in a minute."

Tony nodded and smiled, continuing on into the elevator. When the doors shut on the rest of his team, Gibbs sighed and covered his face with his hands. He had no concentration today at all, missing clues and sometimes not listening to what half his team were saying. He hadn't even been able to create links between evidence, so left Tony in charge for most of the day. Stepping into the elevator, Gibbs tried to figure out what caused his sudden glitch in focus, but all he could think of were the events of those minutes after he walked out of the elevator last time.

Snapped out of his thoughts by the familiar ding as the elevator doors opened, Gibbs thought he felt a pang of disappointment when Tony didn't jump up to greet him in the same manner as he had that morning, instead just staring at him from his desk as he filled out paperwork. After a few seconds of staring at each other, Tony shook his head as if clearing the cobwebs from his mind and blushed, attempting to continue filling out his form. Gibbs smiled slightly as he sat at his desk, and booted up his computer to start looking for information on the killer.


	3. Informative

**A/N: Yes, I know I don't update frequently, it annoys me as much as it annoys you. Or maybe the suspense is good for reviews? :P Anyhow, enjoy!**

Gibbs strode in from the elevator, and Tony looked at him for a while, trying to judge his mood and reaction to the hug. When Gibbs stared back at him, Tony blushed and continued with the paperwork he had carelessly let pile up while Gibbs was gone. Did that man not know that Tony just couldn't ithink/i when those eyes pierced him? Did he not understand the effect he had on the senior field agent?

After about half an hour, Gibbs left for coffee, and the team knew that when he got back, they would have to showcase the information they had discovered. Tony quickly set to work organizing the things he had found so that they could be presented quickly and without fuss; he knew how restless Gibbs could get with technology. He was also trying to work out how to present this without introducing a slight awkwardness between him and Gibbs, but as much as he tried, Tony would have to settle with giving his boss the straight facts. When Gibbs came back, Tony reflexively grabbed the controller from the edge of his desk, and waited.

"What've you got?" Gibbs asked, and Tony leapt from his seat, turning the monitor on, and brought up the identities of the three dead women.

"A connection between the murders, boss." Tony replied, eager to please Gibbs with the information, but trying to stall the sensitive part.

"Waiting for an invitation, DiNozzo?" Tony blushed and brought up the photos of the dead women's husbands.

Ziva stared at them. "They all look almost exactly the same," she breathed. "Brown hair, green eyes, everything."

Gibbs said nothing, only staring at the photos while Tony fired out the information as quickly as possible.

"...And all of these men contacted the police about being sexually harassed by a male stranger, just after they found out about their wives' deaths." Tony continued. "These weren't about the women, this was trying to make the husbands more vulnerable before attempting to... er..." Tony stuttered.

"Rape them, DiNozzo?" Gibbs finished for him. He noted how Tony was particularly embarrassed about a sexual harassment case today, smirking to himself.

"Yeah, that." Tony mumbled, before offering an idea to Gibbs. "I think, short of waiting for the next death and then following the husband to catch our killer, we need a setup."


	4. Taking Action

Tony and Ziva had created the false marriage papers, and had been sent undercover, staying in a small house together. After setting up bugs and tracking devices on both agents, and preparing the house so neither of them were in real danger while inside, they settled down and waited for the killer.

One night, Tony was lying in bed, trying to stop his thoughts of Gibbs so that he could get to sleep, when he heard the front door unlock and creak softly as it opened. He quickly woke Ziva, who ran behind the couch for safety, while Tony slid under the bed, happy that he had slimmed down before they got this case. When they heard nothing for a minute, Ziva slowly poked her head out from behind the couch, and quietly gasped before she could stop herself when she saw a man standing in the doorway. He turned to see where the noise had come from, and Ziva dropped to the ground, but it was too late. He grabbed the gun she had left on the coffee table and smiled when he reached the couch.

From the bedroom, Tony heard the loud crack of the gunshot, and screamed. Sliding out from under the bed, he ran to the living room to see Ziva lying on the rug, the dark stain on her shirt glistening in the moonlight. Tony ran over to her, listening for the sound of her breathing. When he saw the man standing over him, he tried to scramble away, but was grabbed roughly by the shoulder and hauled outside, and thrown into the back of a van. Hitting the floor of the van head-first, Tony blacked out almost instantly.

**A/N: Isn't that a suspenseful chapter ending? Now I know I'm gonna be overloaded with reviews asking what the hell Ziva did to deserve that, and I'm sorry! It'll all turn out ok in the end!**


	5. Waking

**A/N: Yes, slightly longer chapter this time, but still not as long as I'd like them to be .**

Tony woke up to the early morning sun shining right onto his face. He squinted and attempted to shield his eyes from the light, but soon found that he was bound to a chair. As he looked around, he saw shipping containers and crates with lids half off, and realized he was in a warehouse, right in front of a large roller door that lead to a deserted car park. Feeling a tug on his legs, he turned as far as he could, and watched as the man he had seen in his undercover house walked over to the roller door and pulled it shut, leaving the warehouse in almost complete darkness.

As he struggled to adjust his eyes after the blinding sunlight, Tony attempted to recall what happened before he passed out. He remembered Ziva lying on the floor, and hoped that the killer had used her gun and not his own, as they had specially prepared it with blanks and left it where it could be easily found. Now, Tony just had to rely on his team to find him. He smiled, knowing Gibbs would be spending all his time making sure Tony was ok, and would do anything to get him back now, even if it was just so his team wasn't affected too badly by this operation.

Suddenly, he heard a loud crackling and turned, trying to figure out the source before he realized it was the bug in his ear. He must be just on the edge of their range, but he could get through to them!

"Tony?" Gibbs questioned, wondering if he was alright. "You there, DiNozzo?"

Tony breathed a sigh of relief, and as the man who kidnapped him went looking across the warehouse for something, Tony whispered, "Man, is it good to hear your voice, boss." Gibbs didn't know how true that was, but Tony would leave it at that for now.

"Thank God. Tony, are you ok? You've been out of it for a couple of hours." Gibbs replied, and Tony smiled at the concern lacing his voice.

"I'm right boss - got a killer headache, but I'm fine. Can you get a signal on my tracker?"

"It's a bit of a general reading, but we'll be able to search through the area and find you before anything happens, ok?"

"Alright, boss, I trust you. You'd better hurry though, I'm tied to a chair just in front of a closed roller door in a warehouse by a car park. I don't know how long before he tries to make a move on me, but I'll fend him off as best I can while you get here."

Gibbs was silent for a moment, then whispered, "Don't worry, DiNozzo. I won't let anybody lay a finger on you."

Tony beamed, but was interrupted by his kidnapper. "Hey! Who were you talking to?"

Panicking slightly for a second, Tony replied as calmly as he could, "Just mumbling to myself, I do that a lot. By the way, if we're gonna have this kind of relationship," He pulled on his wrists, indicating the ropes binding him to the chair. "I think I should at least know you're name."

The man grunted, sounding annoyed at how Tony was handling the situation.

"Name's Jonathan, can you shut up now?"

"Alright, but you could have asked more nicely."

Smiling, Jonathan realized that Tony was afraid, and was trying to stall as much as he could. He pulled Tony, still in the chair, to a small space between the large shelves of the warehouse and walked off to the office in the corner of the room. After a few minutes in there, Jonathan came back out and sliced the ropes binding Tony and pushed him to the floor.

"Don't try anything, or you'll have a head full of bullets." Jonathan threatened, holding up his gun.

**A/N: Yay! Ziva's ok! I didn't have the heart to really kill her; I ship Tiva too, it just doesn't happen in this fic :P And yes, I'm sorry for not worrying about Tony being shoved into a van too, I should have known that in a Tibbs fic, people would care more about Tony than Ziva XD**


	6. Finding

**A/N: Back to a short chapter, huzzah. -.-**

****Gibbs could faintly hear DiNozzo yelling between the radio crackles, so tried to get a better signal to figure out what was going on. Eventually giving up in his car and waving the receiver out the window, the crackling finally stopped. Gibbs could now hear DiNozzo yelling for a man named Jonathan to get off him, and a faint laugh in the background. Accelerating faster still, Gibbs rang up McGee and asked him to send a more detailed address to his phone, taking a sharp left when he received them.

From the passenger seat, Ziva grabbed the phone from him, mumbling something about mobiles not being safe while driving, and even she knew not to do it, so instructed Gibbs to a large carpark with 3 adjoining warehouses.

"It would take all day to search through each of these warehouses individually, what're we going to do?" Ziva sighed, obviously frustrated and worried for Tony.

Gibbs held up the receiver, anxious to get a signal and contact Tony before it was too late. Through the loud static, Gibbs could barely hear Tony's struggling, but loudly asked,

"Tony? Can you hear me?" it was a few seconds before the answer came through, but Gibbs expected that from a man wrestling for his dignity and trying to remain undercover.

"Just..." Tony mumbled through gritted teeth.

"Can you tell us which warehouse you're in? Did you see anything outside?"

"There was one car, a white van, parked directly in front of the roller door, but about 50 meters away."

Gibbs traced a line from the van to the warehouse in front of it, and instantly ran towards the door, yelling to Ziva for her lockpick.

**A/N: Nearly there! Also, I know I've been putting too many of my own notes at the beginning and end, you don't have to read them all, none of them really contain anything interesting. Maybe they're just to make the chapter look longer on my screen XD**


	7. Discovering

**A/N: I'd better upload these last 2, or you guys would kill me. Enjoy**

Tony was struggling to push Jonathan off him; he knew what would happen if he let his guard down for even a second. Although he was getting tired, the thought of Gibbs finding him sprawled on the floor, violated by this disgusting man, sparked enough anger in him to keep fighting. Finally, he heard a bang on the roller door and both of the men wrestling on the ground stopped and looked up.

"That's the one, boss!" Tony yelled triumphantly into the bug, and before Jonathan knew what was going on, Tony kicked him in the chest, flinging him off Tony and onto the concrete. The door on the other side of the warehouse flew open and Gibbs ran in, searching for Tony amongst the shelves. Tony, exhausted, could do nothing but smile as he lay on the floor, waiting for Gibbs to reach him.

Attempting to lift his head as Gibbs knelt down beside him, Tony eventually gave up, just dropping his head back onto the concrete, staring at the roof and attempting to catch his breath. After a few minutes, when Ziva had gone to take Jonathan back to NCIS, Gibbs finally broke the silence.

"You right to get up soon, DiNozzo?" Tony smiled and lifted his head, looking Gibbs in the eye.

"I think so, boss." Seeing the concern on Gibbs' face, he continued. "No injuries, just tired from the struggle."

Gibbs smiled with relief, and slowly brought his face down to Tony's, kissing him softly.

"Guess you do get a bit impulsive when you haven't seen the one you love for a while." Gibbs whispered. "Missed having you round, DiNozzo." Tony smiled as he recognized his own words, the same words he had said to Gibbs after their hug.

"But... Rule 12?" Tony whimpered, doubtful that Gibbs would still love him after realizing he was breaking his own rule.

"They're my rules, I can break them if I want to." Gibbs replied softly, kissing Tony again and removing all doubt from his mind. When Ziva came back, both of them got into the van, smiling to each other.

That evening, when Gibbs told everybody to go home and get some rest, he walked up behind Tony and whispered in his ear.

"Not you, DiNozzo. You're coming with me." Tony shivered at the warm breath on his neck.

"On your six, boss." Tony mumbled, almost not believing that his wildest fantasy was coming true.

**A/N: No more cliffhangers! Well, apart from wondering what they would do at Gibbs' house ;) unfortunately, I'm keeping this T for now, but there are hints in the next chapter :)**


	8. Loving

**A/N: Fluffy epilogue time! Yay!**

Tony woke up on a Sunday morning under soft, cotton sheets and a warm tanned arm. He smiled, remembering how he had come home with Gibbs last night and spent the night with the older man. He sighed and rolled over to face Gibbs, kissing him to wake him up. Gibbs, still half asleep, groaned and put his hand on the back of Tony's neck.

Using all the will power he had, Tony pulled away and laughed at Gibbs' drowsy whimper.

"We've got to get up, sweetie. I've got something planned for us." Tony whispered, and Gibbs' mumbled something to the effect of 'five more minutes', but Tony playfully pulled the covers off his boss. He laughed again when Gibbs, lying there in nothing but his black boxers, grumbled loudly and attempted to pull the blanket back up, squirming until he felt Tony's arms around his hips.

"Shh, you'll like what I have in store for you." Tony breathed. Gibbs opened his eyes fully and looked at Tony.

"Ok, we've got to get dressed first, though." Gibbs mumbled, face half pressed into the pillow, and when Tony smiled, Gibbs continued. "Dressed, Tony, not replaying last night." They both laughed, and Tony slowly rolled out of bed. Yes, rolled off the edge of the bed and then picked himself up off the floor. Because he's that immature.

Picking up a dark red shirt, Tony slowly started buttoning it up, and bent over to pick up his pants. Turning his head, he could see Gibbs gazing hungrily at him from behind. Tony laughed again, sidling up to the edge of the bed.

"You said it - no replays of last night. Not until we get back from your surprise, anyway." Tony smirked. Gibbs sighed in frustration and slipped out of bed, staring at Tony for a moment before picking up the clothes that were hurriedly discarded on the floor last night.

As they walked out the door, Tony asked what would happen when they went to work, what they would tell the others. Gibbs thought for a moment before telling Tony they would keep it a secret, for now at least.

"You know I'll never be able to leave you alone after last night, expect to be pulled into a toilet cubicle at least a few times this week..." Tony smirked, waiting for his smack on the head.

Gibbs smiled, knowing what Tony was expecting, but reached down and slapped his ass, making a Tony emit a high-pitched squeal

"Always wanted to do that." Gibbs chuckled, as they stepped into the car. When they sat down, Gibbs placed his hand lightly on Tony's thigh.

"I love you, Tony."

For once, Tony didn't feel like it was too soon, or too strong a phrase. For once, he found himself able to say it without feeling awkward or wanting to silently slink out of it.

"I love you too, boss."

**A/N: Hope you guys liked that! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, I love every single one of you!**


End file.
